The inventive concepts relate to devices for molding a semiconductor package.
In order to avoid or mitigate damage to a semiconductor chip due to an external impact and/or light, a process of molding a semiconductor chip with a sealing resin such as an epoxy molding compound (EMC) has been performed. Recently, semiconductor products are becoming increasingly smaller, thinner, and/or lighter according to trends of the semiconductor industry, such that the semiconductor products can be highly integrated and/or can have a higher density. For example, a molding resin (interchangeably referred to as a sealing resin) as well as a semiconductor package including the molding resin is becoming increasingly thinner.